


Fanfic Fairy Tale

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Fairies, Heroes, M/M, Meta, Miscommunication, Yuri Plisetsky Has Strange Fans, but kind of?, discussion of dub-con, fairy tale, ish?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: One day Otabek gets a package.  He opens it and when he's done staring at the book trying to make this make any kind of sense, he decides to wait for Yuri's call before figuring it out.  They read the book together, commenting on the ridiculousness of it.Or the one where one of Yuri's fangirls sends Otabek her fanfic in the form of a fancy book.





	1. Chapter 1

Otabek had been waiting all evening for this. He quickly accepted the Skype call. “Yura, you are not going to believe what I got in the mail today.”

Yuri let out a groan. “Please tell me it’s not one of my fangirls being creepy. Or yours, for that matter.”

“I have no idea who sent it. There’s a return address, but it’s to a box, and there’s no name on it.” Otabek picked up the box and took out the book. “Check this out.” He held it up to the laptop.

“The Fairy’s Hero?” Yuri stared at the book. “Beka, tell me that’s not what it looks like.”

“I have no idea. I haven’t opened the book yet. But it does look like someone wrote and illustrated a story about us, doesn’t it?” Beka looked at the characters on the front. “I don’t know how well it comes through, but the fairy’s small and has your coloring and long hair, and the hero’s darker and I wouldn’t be surprised to see him with my hair under that hat.”

“It comes across. It’s so stupid. Who sent you this?”

“If I had to guess, I would guess…" Otabek glanced at the cover for a name. "Okay, that name has to be fake. It’s Kazakh for cat’s angel.”

Yuri covered his face. “One of mine, then. God. Why do I have the crazy ones?”

“Everyone does. It’s just that your fanbase is so big they hit critical mass and no longer care about how crazy they look.”

“Yeah. Okay. Well, what are you waiting for? Start reading!”

Otabek turned his laptop so that he could hold the book where they could both see it and still see each other. “The Fairy’s Hero.”

_Once upon a time, there was a fairy who loved to dance. His name –_

“Well, at least they didn’t make you a girl,” Otabek interrupted himself.

Yuri snorted. “Small favors, I guess.”

_His name was Muz Jolbaris_

Otabek cut off as he couldn’t contain his laughter. Yuri looked at him questioningly. “It’s Kazakh for Ice Tiger. I think we just confirmed that this is about you.”

“Oh, fuck." But Yuri was laughing now, too. "It’s not as bad as I’d thought it would be, but still. What.”

_And he was the best dancer in human, angel, or fairy lands. Whenever he went somewhere to dance, people would travel for days and pay lots of money just to watch him perform. Everyone loved him._

_Being the best dancer came with a cost, though. After an argument with his sister, Muz had gone off on his own to practice, when he was spotted by an angel. The angel sent out a call, summoning her sisters to her side, and they chased the fairy._

“Wow. My crazy fans are literal angels, but they’re the bad guys. And this was written by one of them? I’m so confused.”

Otabek shook his head. “I don’t know either. The angels had to be the bad guys, though, since they’re making me a hero instead of the villain who kidnapped you.”

“Good point.”

_The fairy ran, but the angels were faster. He tried to hide, but the angels were sharp, and could track him by scent._

“Yeah, that was creepy how they could smell me and identify my hair from any other blond hair.” Otabek agreed.

_Muz had just resigned himself to his fate when from out of nowhere, another option appeared. A human, riding a powerful white horse_

“Should be a black horse. Haven't they seen your motorcycle?”

“Heroes ride white horses, Yura.”

“Whatever. It’s your motorcycle, and you have a rep to maintain, your horse should be black.”

_Came to a stop right in front of him. “Muz! Get on!” Muz hesitated. Humans were no better than angels, and this one looked very powerful. He had no way of knowing what the human would do to him. For all he knew, the human was saving him only to keep him for himself._

“Ugh, sorry, Beka.”

“You have a point though. You know me now, you know I’d never do anything like that, but did you even recognize me as one of your competitors? I know you didn’t recognize me from Yakov’s camp.”

“I recognized you from the night before, when you shut down JJ. Left quite the impression.”

Otabek smiled. He'd forgotten about that, but he could see why Yuri wouldn't. “I see.”

_An angel squealed as she caught sight of them. “Found him!”_

_“Are you coming or not?” the human demanded, and Muz made his choice. He took the hand the human offered and swung up behind him on the horse. He knew the angels’ intentions, and there was only one human. He’d just have to hope it stayed that way._


	2. Chapter 2

_The horse galloped off, guided by the human, though the fairy couldn’t figure out what the human was trying to do. Eventually, they came to a stop at the top of a large hill, looking over a nearby human city. The view was beautiful, but Muz couldn’t appreciate it._

_Something had been bothering him. “How do you know my name?”_

_“We’ve met before. When we were children. My parents wanted me to learn to dance, and they sent me to a fairy school. I was terrible at it, so I kept to myself and got through the term and then went home. We were in the same class. I remember watching you dance, of course, but the reason I remember you so well is that you were the only fairy I’d ever seen with the eyes of a soldier.”_

Yuri scoffed. “You know, from anyone else… I’d call that a terrible pickup line.”

Otabek momentarily wondered why Yuri didn’t take it as a pickup line from him, but there was a more pressing concern. “Yura… you’re the only person I’ve ever said that to. And only that day, at the park. Who did you tell what I said?”

“Why would I tell anyone what you said up there? I told Viktor and Yakov that you remembered me from that camp, but specifics words you used? No.”

“Then how is it in the book?”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Good question, now that you mention it. Maybe I did say something to Mila? I don’t remember.”

_Muz was used to compliments. He was beautiful, he was the best dancer, people commented on his grace and his charm all the time. People had said that his eyes were a beautiful color, or that they sparkled. Not that they looked like a soldier’s. This human was interesting. “So what happens now?”_

_“What do you want to happen? I’m happy to take you home, or to your camp, or wherever you want to go. Make sure those angels don’t catch you again.”_

_Muz’s wrist started to burn a little. He ignored it. “What’s your name?”_

_“Az Ayu.”_

Otabek glared at the book. “Bear, fine, because that’s what my fans have decided I collect. But little? Why am I a little bear?”

Yuri snickered. “You’re a little bear because you’re kind of short, Beka.”

“Just because you’re taller than me now…”

Yuri started laughing harder. “Hey, I’m a freaking fairy. You can deal with being a little bear.”

“Fine.”

_“They call me the Hero of Barcelona.”_

Otabek stopped again to snicker. “Barcelona, huh? Cute.”

_“And what do you want to do now, Hero of Barcelona?”_

Yuri snorted. “Now that’s a dangerous question to ask a guy who’s just saved you from angels.”

“Yuri!”

“What? Like you said, I know you’d never. I didn’t then! For all I knew, you were trying to sabotage me, get yourself an easier shot at the podium.” Yuri’s face twisted. “Next time, kidnap JJ. I am still not over him stealing your bronze.”

Otabek made a face. “You think I want JJ that close to me? Not counting my brother and sister, you’re the only one I’ve ever let on my bike with me.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“I don’t like having passengers. I don’t like being touched.”

“You’ve never…”

“I don’t mind you. You can do whatever you want.”

“Why am I different?”

“Because we’re close. Beka privileges include touching me without me getting irritated.”

“Oh.” Otabek smiled at the slight flush on Yuri’s cheeks. “So what does the hero want to do?”

_“I want you to come eat with me. I’m hungry.”_

_Muz nodded. “Sounds like fun.”_

_The two had no trouble keeping up conversation over dinner, though Muz’s wrist kept burning. Az sighed as the sun’s rays disappeared. “I should probably take you home. Your family must be wondering where you are.”_

_“I stay out late all the time. But yes, I suppose I should be going.” Muz rubbed his wrist._

_Az whistled for his horse. “Before you go… are you going to be friends with me or not?” He held out a hand._

_Muz rarely smiled, and when he did, it was usually either sarcastic or at an animal. He was smiling as he took the hero’s hand. “Friends.” He flinched as the burning on his wrist grew stronger. “Before I go, I owe you a reward for saving me. If you’d like, I could give you a private dance.”_

Otabek dropped the book. “Oh god. Az better not take Muz up on that.”

“Why not?”

“They just agreed to be friends! Az shouldn’t take advantage…”

Yuri grinned. “I think Muz meant it literally, Beka. I mean, so far, this has kind of been a kids’ story…”

“Oh.” Otabek’s turn to blush. “Okay, yeah. That’s different.”

_“A private dance?” Az’s eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly. “That’s not necessary, Muz. I’ve seen you dance every time you come through.”_

_“That must get expensive.” Muz’s arm stopped burning, and he glanced down. Sure enough, there was a red line on the inside of his wrist. A reminder of the debt he owed._

_“Being the Hero of Barcelona does have its perks. Did you even notice how often you’re invited here?”_

_Muz hadn’t. His father handled all the arrangements and travel for him. He had noticed that trips to Barcelona happened more frequently than most places, but he’d always liked the venues in Barcelona, and he just assumed that they paid well, too._

_“Let’s get you home for the night. Where do I need to take you?”_

_“It’s all right, it’s not far, I can fly,” Muz said quickly. “Thank you for saving me, and I look forward to seeing you again. I’m performing tomorrow night, but…”_

_“I know you are. I’m going.”_

_“Oh!” Muz’s wings fluttered in embarrassment. He handed Az a green token. “Here, take this. It’ll get you backstage, you can come see me.” And Muz would have something else to offer as a reward._

“Why didn’t Muz just offer the backstage pass as a reward?” Yuri asked. “If the reward’s such a big deal…”

Otabek shrugged. “I don’t know. Az just rejected the private dance and Muz is upset by that?”

“Could be.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Muz was distracted as he warmed up. His sister and dance partner, Qizil Lvica, noticed._

“Okay, that’s Mila, but what’s her name mean in Kazakh?” Yuri interrupted.

Otabek smirked. “Red Lioness. Your parents apparently had a thing for cats.”

"Heh." Yuri looked thoughtfully at the book. “I wonder if we’ll meet them.”

“Think it’s Viktor and Yuuri?”

Yuri stuck out his tongue. “Fangirl wrote this. Probably.”

_“What’s wrong, Muz?”_

_Muz held out his arm, and Qizil gasped. “Don’t let Papa see that!”_

_“I won’t. I remember Aga too.”_

“Aga?”

“Big brother. No cat name this time?” Otabek teased.

“Okay… so that’s Viktor, and our parents are, what, Yakov and Lilia?”

“Only one way to find out.” Otabek turned the page.

_“What are you going to do?”_

_“He’s coming to the show tonight. He comes every time we’re here. I gave him a pass token, so I should see him. I just have to figure out what he’d want.”_

_“You’re silly. I’ve got two ideas already, and you’ve only got one mark so you can’t have tried both.”_

_“I offered to dance for him.” Muz rubbed his wrist._

_“That was one of them. The other – he’s a human, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Gold." Qizil sounded very confident. "Every human I’ve ever met loves gold.”_

_“But he’s got a lot of that already, if he can afford to come see me every time!”_

_“That’s the funny thing about humans – the more gold they have, the more they want more.”_

“This is not going to go well,” Otabek said.

“No, it’s not. You gonna get all offended again?”

“Nah. Offering money for service is how society works, and even heroes have to eat. And maintain their weapons and armor and horses and all. Still, I’ll be surprised if Az takes it.”

Yuri turned thoughtful. “I never offered you any kind of reward for saving me that day...”

Otabek shook his head with a smile. “I got what I wanted out of it. I got the chance to talk to you and ask you to be my friend. Since you said yes, I wouldn’t have accepted anything else as a reward. Friends look out for each other.”

“Doesn’t bode well for Muz, does it? If Az feels that way…”

_“How much?”_

_“I’ll get it together for you. You can’t be seen asking questions and figuring that out. I’ll have it ready by the time we go on stage.”_

_“Thanks, Qizil.”_

_True to her word, Qizil had a bag of gold for Muz as they were doing their hair. Muz carefully covered the red mark on his wrist with makeup, and then a long pair of gloves for good measure. He looked in the mirror. He looked good, and he shoved the worries about Az down to focus on his performance._

_Az was appreciative and showed it. Muz wondered as he danced why Az hadn’t just taken the private dance so that they could get this behind them and just be friends._

_Az came backstage as Qizil and Muz were peeling off their costumes. “I’m sorry! They didn’t say…” he stammered as he realized their state of dress._

_Qizil whistled. “Wow, you found a handsome one, Muz. Good luck!” She took her dress and walked out, not caring about her nakedness._

_Now Muz was blushing as he put on his usual skirt and shirt. “I’m sorry about her. Did you enjoy the show?”_

“Which show, Naked Fairies or the dancing?” Yuri asked.

“Yura!”

“What? I’m just saying. They're dancers, they probably look pretty good. Good thing you’re a skater, if you walked in on me and Mila changing you probably wouldn’t even notice.” Oh, he’d notice. “Which if you come skate at Yakov’s rink for a while this summer like we’re talking about, you just might. Mila’s in our changing room all the time.”

Mila wasn’t the problem. Otabek sympathized with Az’s fluster.

_“Yes. I always do. Even by your standards, though, tonight was amazing.”_

_“Sap.” Muz finished tying his shirt closed around his wings. “I had to be at my best tonight, didn’t I? My hero was watching.”_

_Az had just regained his calm, but that flustered him again. “You had a good reason not to be, since your practice yesterday got disrupted.”_

_Muz’s wrist burned and he reached for the bag Qizil had prepared for him. “I still owe you for that. Here. Hopefully this will take care of my debt.”_

_Az shook his head. “You don’t owe me. I just did what anyone should have.”_

_“But you did it. Take it, get yourself a new sword or something.”_

_“No.” Az pushed the bag away. “I don’t need a reward, Muz. Not from you.”_

_Muz did his best to keep the fear off his face as he set the money aside. He and Az went outside, and climbed up to the roof to look at the stars. When Az left, Muz checked his wrist. As expected, there was a second red line beside the first._

"That’s what he gets for trusting Mila,” Yuri said. “That hag doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” 

“I have a bad feeling about what that’s going to mean for Muz.” 

“Yeah, me too. Can’t really blame Az though, he’s just trying to be a good guy.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_Muz found Qizil the next morning. “I’m in trouble.” He tossed her the bag of gold._

_Qizil’s eyes went wide. “He didn’t take it? What, did you find yourself one who’s handsome and noble?”_

_“Looks like. Either that or he knows what’ll happen and is just waiting me out. Like Jin Sosqa.”_

“Jin Sosqa?”

“Demon pig. Looks like we found Yuuri.”

Yurio hissed. “I need to know who wrote this. Viktor went to Yuuri all on his own, Yuuri didn’t trick or trap him into anything.”

“I know.”

_“Well, we’ll just have to figure out what to offer for the third try that he can’t refuse. Are you planning on seeing him tomorrow?”_

_“Yes. He’s going to take me out to lunch, and we’ll probably end up spending most of the day together.”_

_“So what does he want, that you can give him?”_

_Muz buried his head in his hands. “That’s the thing! We’re friends now, so most of the things I can think of I’d give him freely because of that.”_

“Shit. If it has to be something he wouldn’t give otherwise, Muz is in real trouble.”

“Given the time you dropped everything and flew to Kazakhstan because I mentioned I was nervous about my first real show, you’re probably right. Most of what I can think of, Az would never ask for or accept as an offer.”

“Like?”

“Like there’s this French skater who, for some reason, irritates the crap out of me. The JJ to my Yuri.”

Understanding bloomed on Yuri’s face. “And you’d never ask me to hurt him and you’d stop me if I tried, but that doesn’t stop you from thinking it would be kind of fun to watch.”

“Exactly. So hurting or killing someone, sex, giving up his dance career to stay with Az, giving up traveling to perform exclusively in Barcelona…”

“I can’t believe they give us all weird Kazakh names and then don’t bother to rename Barce… wait, what?”

Otabek hastily grabbed the book and started reading again.

_“Okay, what do you know about him?”_

_Muz thought for a bit. “He’s human, he’s the Hero of Barcelona, he loves music and dance, he has an older brother and a younger sister, his parents were dancers and wanted him to be one but he didn’t feel like he could develop the skill, nothing that gives me any useful ideas.”_

_“Hmm… he likes music. Does he play anything? Or sing?”_

_“He can play the drum. He used to play the violin, but his was destroyed in a house fire and he hasn’t gotten around to replacing it.”_

_“Why not, if he enjoyed it so much?”_

_“Other priorities for his money. Like his gear, or tickets to watch me dance…”_

_“Do you think he’d take a violin?”_

_“I don’t know where we could get one, even if he would. Do you?”_

_“I… can try to find one in Barcelona? Mama’s taking me into the city to look for new costume ideas.”_

_“Okay. I have until tonight to make the offer, so if you find one, find a way to let me know. Because I really don’t have any other ideas. Hopefully something will strike by tonight.”_

_“If I can’t get a violin and you can’t come up with something, what are you going to do?”_

_Muz cast his eyes down. “You know the answer. Whatever I have to. I can’t suffer Aga’s fate.”_

Otabek paused, staring at the book. “Yura, tell me you have some other explanation for what Muz means?”

“I can’t decide whether Qizil finds the violin only for Az to reject it, or if they’re going for the happy ending and Az takes it.”

Otabek breathed a quick sigh of relief. “You think she’ll find the violin?”

“Did I mention this is more like a kids’ book than a real one? They’re not going to want to explain what ‘whatever I have to’ means!”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.”

_Az came to pick Muz up promptly at midday, when Muz had told him he would be done with his practice. “Is everything okay? You look a little upset.”_

_Muz forced a big smile. “Nothing for you to worry about. Just some stuff with my dad.”_

_“He’s not mad that you’re spending so much time with me instead of practicing, is he? I don’t want you to get in trouble…”_

_“No, nothing like that. Like I said. Nothing for you to worry about. Forget about it, let’s go get some lunch.”_

_Lunch was delicious and for a few hours, Muz was able to forget his predicament. As the sun went down, the fear crept back in. No sign of Qizil yet, and he didn’t have a good backup plan. Finally, as he lost hope of Qizil showing up and his wrist started to burn, Muz went with the desperation move. “I feel bad that you won’t take a reward for saving me. There has to be something you want that I can give you.”_

_“You agreed to be my friend. That’s enough.”_

_“I’d have done that anyway, if you’d talked to me before a show or something. Come on, just ask for something.”_

_Az shook his head. “I have everything I could think of that I want.”_

“Well, crap. Damn you and your noble nature. Muz is fucked.”

“Hopefully not literally.”

“Yeah. That would be bad.” Otabek blinked at the sarcasm in Yuri’s voice. “I was wrong about the violin, so I’m probably wrong here, but I think Muz is gonna die.”

“Maybe Az will find a way to save him?”

“And start the cycle over again?”

“Well, if he knows that not taking a reward will cost his friend his life…"

“Yeah, okay, good point.”

_Muz didn’t need to look at his wrist to know. The third red line was there, and by dawn, he’d suffer the consequences. He got to his feet. “I have to go.”_

_“Will I see you tomorrow?”_

_“Yeah. You will.” Muz took off, flying as fast as he could so that Az wouldn’t see him cry. He wasn’t sure why he’d gone the way he did, but by the time he realized where he was, he changed course. He landed in front of a platinum-haired fairy whose golden wings were bound._

“Oh, hi, Viktor. Wasn’t expecting you to show up, I thought Katsudon killed you.” Yuri paused. “Even in context of this story, that sounds so fucking wrong.”

“It does.”

_“Muz?” The other fairy grabbed his arm and hauled him into the shadows behind the house. “Muz, you shouldn’t be here. Jin won’t…”_

_“I’m not staying long. I just had to see you. Aga… how bad is it? Really?”_

_“As long as I’m obedient, it’s okay. If you’re here to kidnap me or something, you know it won’t work, right? There’s no running from Jin.”_

_Muz bit his lip, trying to fight the tears back. “No, I know that. It’s…” Muz shook his head, words failing. He held out his wrist._

_Aga’s eyes closed and he pulled Muz into a hug. “I’m so sorry. Who?”_

_“A human. A hero.”_

_“Ugh, heroes are the worst. Not taking rewards from human victims, fine, whatever, humans are weird. You’d think somewhere along the line they’d learn that not taking a reward from a fairy is just cruel. I wish I could help you, but…”_

_“I know. I’m scared, Aga.”_

_Aga held Muz tighter, stroking his hair. “I was too. Listen. Tomorrow morning, that was the worst of it for me. Maybe it will be for you, too. Be brave, Ini.”_

“Little brother,” Otabek translated for Yuri.

“Thanks.” Yuri paused, and Otabek was about to get back to reading when Yuri interrupted. “Fucking book. Muz is the second coming of Aga, isn’t he.”

“Wow. Yeah. That sucks, Yura. You'd think your fans would have figured out how much you hate that.”

_“Thank you, Aga. I’ll try. I should go before I get you in trouble. Thank you for everything, and goodbye.”_

_“Goodbye, Ini. Tell Papa and Mama and Qizil and Maxabbat I love them.”_

“Maxabbat?” 

“It means love. I don’t know who that’s supposed to be, though…” 

“Probably Georgi.” 

“Makes sense.” 

_Muz flew away, back to his family. Qizil was back now. “I couldn’t get the violin.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. Don’t feel bad. He wouldn’t have taken it anyway.”_

_“Oh.” Her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh, no! Does that… are you…” Muz held out his wrist, and tears slipped down Qizil’s cheeks. “Where have you been? Papa’s been looking for you.”_

_“I went to visit Aga. He sends his love.”_

_“That was risky! Were you caught?”_

_“I don’t think so. I didn’t stay very long. Just long enough for what little reassurance he could give me.” Muz rubbed the tears from his face. “I have to go tell Papa. I’m sorry, Qizil. I tried, but…”_

_“Almost any other human would have taken you up on something. I’m sorry.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri finish the book.

_Papa, as predicted, was furious. “Get some sleep. We’ll deal with this at dawn. Who knows if you’ll ever be able to sleep in comfort again.”_

_Muz tried. He did._

_At dawn, Muz shuddered as the iron chains settled around him. Papa came to get him. He showed no emotion as he took Muz by the arm and set out._

_Az cried out when they landed, and he ran to Muz. “Why did you chain him up? The iron must be burning him badly! How do I get these off?”_

_“He will remain chained until you and I have concluded our business,” Papa said coldly. “You are Az Ayu?”_

_Muz couldn’t meet Az’s eyes as the hero examined the chains. “Yes.”_

_“Otherwise known as the Hero of Barcelona, or the Golden?”_

“The Golden?”

Otabek shrugged. “Apparently.”

“Cute.”

_“Yes.” Az dropped Muz’s arms. “Unchain him. Please.”_

_“I can’t.” Papa reached out and put a hand on Muz’s shoulder. “You rescued my son from angels?”_

_“Yes.” Az reached down and put a hand on his sword. “You chained your own son?”_

_“Don’t mistake my coldness for indifference. I did nothing.”_

_“He’s right, Papa would have given anything to avoid this,” Muz whispered. “If you want to help me, just get this over with.”_

_“Silence, son.” Papa put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “My son offered you rewards?”_

_“Yes, but…”_

_“And three times he offered, and three times you refused?”_

_“Of course I refused. I don’t take rewards from victims.”_

_“Perhaps you should start.” Papa shoved Muz forward. “Fairy law isn’t like human law. Magic binds us to it. By fairy law, my son is yours to do with as you will.”_

Otabek stopped, staring at the book. “That was not what I expected.”

“Yeah. Wow. What are you gonna do with your pet fairy?”

“I don’t know. I can’t… I can’t imagine being in this situation.”

Yuri was silent, so Otabek picked up the book.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean that fairies must pay their debts, and if they don’t, their lives belong to their debt holder. My son now belongs to you.”_

_“No.”_

_Muz’s head came up. He’d never heard of anyone refusing a bound fairy. Would this work? Could Az refuse?_

_Papa seemed just as confused. “I’m afraid that’s what the law demands, hero. He’s yours.”_

_“No, he is not. I’m a hero. I don’t take rewards from victims, and I certainly don’t create victims.”_

_Pain flared in Muz’s wrist and heart, and he fell to his knees with a scream. Az knelt beside him, arms around him, and Papa squatted beside them both. When the pain subsided enough that Muz could think about anything else, he held out his wrist. The red marks were gone._

“You saved me! Again.”

“I bet this time, Az takes whatever the first reward Muz offers is.”

“He doesn’t take rewards from victims.”

“And he’s not going to let this become a cycle where every few days he has to see Muz chained up and screaming.”

“Yeah, that’s true, I guess. So… what happens?”

_“Papa?”_

_Papa took Muz’s wrist and examined it carefully. Frowning, he reached out and touched the iron bonds. Nothing happened, so he put his hand over Muz’s heart. “You’re unbonded.”_

_“He’s still in chains!” Az protested. “How is that unbonded?”_

_“It’s a fairy thing,” Muz said. “I know I’ve danced the story a million times. A long time ago, fairies were free, not bound to their laws. They started a war against the angels, who defeated them with the help of humans. It’s why iron burns us. A fairy has to be bound to something, or these iron chains appear. I need to form a bond to get the chains off.”_

_“Okay, so you need to rebond to fairy law? How do you do that?”_

_Papa shrugged. “I’m not sure. It’s been so long since anyone’s had to. There are other options, though.”_

_“Like what?” Az asked._

_Muz smiled. “I could bind myself to a human or an angel. That’s easy, I know exactly how it works because I watched it happen to my older brother. That’s what would have happened to me if you hadn’t been so pigheaded.”_

_“What happens if you do?”_

_“Depends how it happens. A forced bonding, like my brother’s, would give the human complete authority over me. But there are a lot of stories of fairies who freely chose to bond to a human or an angel, and supposedly, it creates something of an empathic connection between them. When one gets sad, or scared, or overjoyed, the other feels an echo of it.”_

_“Supposedly?”_

_“I’ve never known anyone personally who’s done it, but the stories I’ve heard all say the same thing. If it’s done freely, the fairy remains as good as free.”_

_Papa reached out, putting a hand on Muz’s shoulder. “What do you want to do, son?”_

_Muz didn’t hesitate, leaning against Az. “Will you let me bind myself to you?”_

_“What if the legends were wrong?”_

_“Then you get authority over me and I’m still as good as free, because you wouldn’t abuse it.”_

_Az was skeptical. “I’m not so sure I trust myself. I would certainly mean well, and it would start out that way, but…”_

_Muz maneuvered so that he could take Az's hand. “Better you than anyone else I know, and I don’t know how long it would take to figure out how to rebind myself to the fairies and do it. The whole time, trapped in iron, unable to dance or fly or do much of anything. I trust you, Az.”_

_Az looked long and hard into Muz’s eyes. He nodded. “What do I need to do?”_

_“Kiss me. It doesn’t have to be romantic or anything.”_

“Well, that’s a twist on true love’s kiss,” Yuri said. “Probably should have expected that.”

“Maybe. But I didn't.”

_Az hesitated before leaning forward to kiss Muz’s cheek. When he pulled back, Muz’s chains were gone. “Is there a way to test it?”_

_“Sure. Tell me to do something.”_

_“Um… hop on one foot?”_

_Muz had expected to feel at least some compulsion. He felt nothing. “No. That’s silly.”_

_“Okay, something else then?”_

_“Idiot. If you had the kind of authority over me that Jin does over Aga, I’d be hopping right now.”_

_Az breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Good. I’m still going to be careful, but I’m glad it seems to have worked.”_

_“Me too. Kiss me again?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Is that… do humans not do that? When they care for someone?”_

_“We do. But I didn’t think you…”_

_“Yeah. I do.”_

_“Is this because of the bond?”_

_“Considering the one consolation I had last night was that at least it was you, and I already cared for you? No. Not at all.” Muz gave Az a hopeful smile._

_Az reached out, fingers twisting into Muz’s hair as he leaned forward to kiss his fairy._

“And that’s the end. Okay then. That was… weird.” Otabek closed the book and tossed it aside. “Who falls in love in three days?”

“Muz, apparently. It’s a fairy tale. How long had Snow White known her prince? Or Cinderella?” Yuri had a point, Otabek had to admit. “Would you have done it?”

“Done what?”

“Let me bond myself to you like that.”

“I… don’t know. There didn’t seem to be any good options, and you’re the one who should get to decide between the bad ones.”

“Right. Of course. Goddamn hero.” Yuri closed the connection, leaving Otabek very confused.

He gave it five minutes, in case Yuri had just needed to calm down, or had technical difficulties. When Yuri didn’t come back, Otabek sent him a text.

**Yura?**   
**Where’d you go?**   
**Is something wrong?**   
**Yura?**   
**Yura, talk to me.**

He tried Instagram, SnapChat, even calling. There was no response. Eventually, he admitted defeat and went to bed.

There was still no response when he woke up the next morning. It was way too early in St. Petersburg for Yuri to be up, but Otabek couldn’t talk himself out of trying. What he should do was get dressed, grab his skates, and go to practice, but he didn’t. An hour later, he got a message from Viktor.

_**Do you know what’s going on with Yurio?** _   
_**Yuuri wanted to get an early start before the others showed up at the rink, but we got here and Yurio’s already on the ice.** _   
_**I haven’t seen him look that angry since the last time he lost to that Canadian guy he hates.** _

**He hung up on me last night and won’t answer messages.**   
**I think he may be mad at me, but I don’t know why.**

_**WHAT DID YOU DO.** _   
_**YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD FOR HIM.** _   
_**DON’T MAKE ME COME TO KAZAKHSTAN.** _

Otabek smiled a little at that.

**That won’t be necessary.**

He put the phone away and headed for the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek arrives in Russia.

Otabek waited outside Yakov’s rink, watching as skaters started leaving for the day. When Yuuri and Viktor came out, Viktor came over to him. “Yurio wouldn’t talk about it. I tried. Any luck figuring it out?”

“No. We were making fun of this book, and when we finished, he hung up on me and wouldn’t respond when I tried to contact him.” Otabek glanced over Viktor’s shoulder at the door. No sign of Yuri.

“What are you trying to do here? If he doesn’t want to talk to you, you can’t force him to.”

“I’m hoping to get him to forgive me for whatever I did. I’ll settle for finding out what I did.”

Viktor patted his shoulder and then stuck his finger in Otabek’s face. “If you don’t fix this, be prepared for pain.”

Otabek nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Viktor nodded and took a step back, happy-go-lucky mask in place as he went back to Yuuri. Otabek waited. The next time the door opened, Yuri came out with Mila. Yuri spotted Otabek right away, and said something to Mila and headed back in, much to her confusion. Mila waved to Otabek as she walked off the other way. Only a minute or two later, Yuri came back out. He stalked over to Otabek. “The message wasn’t clear enough? Are you that dense?”

“I know you’re angry. What I don’t know is why. I’d like to talk about it.”

Yuri gave him a hard stare, the soldier’s eyes colder than Otabek had ever seen them. “Fine. Not here. You remember how to get to my place?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Wait here.” Yuri ran back into the rink, emerging shortly after with the leopard print helmet Otabek had given him for his 16th birthday. “Give me a ride.”

“You keep your helmet at the rink?”

“Normally, no. Are we riding or not?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, but he got on the motorcycle he’d rented. Yuri hopped on the back, arms wrapped around Otabek, holding on a little tighter than usual.

Back at Yuri’s apartment, Otabek looked the helmet over while Yuri made some tea. Yuri noticed. “Look, I had a feeling you were going to pull some grand dramatic gesture when you stopped texting, so I went home and got it over my lunch break.”

“It’s not that. Just checking it to make sure everything’s still secure. You don’t use yours as often as I do, but I usually get a new helmet every three years or so.”

“Well, you know what to get me for my birthday next year, then.” Yuri handed Otabek a cup of tea and settled into a chair.

“Yeah.” Otabek put the helmet back on the table and took a seat as well. They sat in silence, drinking their tea. “Whatever’s wrong, please just tell me. I have no idea.”

Yuri sighed. “Yeah. That’s part of the problem.”

“I can’t read your mind, Yura. It’s not fair to expect me to.”

Yuri huffed. “Not what I meant. I meant that in order to tell you what’s wrong, I have to tell you something else you have no idea about.”

“What’s that?”

“Three days is ridiculous, but I’ve had years.” Off Otabek’s blank look, Yuri clarified, “I’ve had a crush on you since I was fifteen, and the longer I knew you the more I kept finding to make me fall in love.”

Otabek's heart started racing. “Yura…”

“Let me finish, okay? So, yeah. You’re my best friend, didn’t want to screw things up, rejected myself so you didn’t have to which would make things awkward, I can deal with it and be happy to have what we do have. But then, reading the book, you got so disgusted any time you thought Az might be about to…”

“Wait a minute.” Otabek found himself caught between the desire to scream, to shake some sense into Yuri, and to laugh at the silliness. “You got mad at me enough to cut off communication because I find the idea of taking advantage of someone sickening? And then it was Story You, which just made it worse.”

Yuri threw up his hands. “See? That right there? That’s the problem!”

Whoops. Otabek hurried to correct Yuri. “It made it worse because I didn’t trust Az. Not completely. Some random person isn’t a problem, but remember after Worlds, when we all went out drinking to celebrate?” Yuri nodded. “If you had asked me to stay with you, to sleep with you, when I was getting you in bed, I don’t trust myself to have turned you down. Knowing what I do now, that would’ve made it even harder. Are you still coming to Almaty next week?”

“I…" Yuri sighed. "I don’t know. Kind of depends how this goes.”

“Well, if you come, then I’m kind of glad this happened. Because I know my friends are going to be teasing me the whole time and setting up ‘cute’ situations for us, and with you hiding things, you’d have been pissed and I'd have been confused.”

“Why?”

“Because they know that I love you. I’ve been keeping it to myself for the same reasons you were, but they figured it out and have been calling me an idiot ever since.”

Yuri blinked. He stared at Otabek for a long time. “Viktor’s been telling me to tell you for over a year now. I _hate_ when he’s right.”

“I promise, the revulsion to Az and Muz was all about the fact that Muz was kind of trapped into it, not because they were based on us. I’m sorry it came across that way. Forgive me?”

“Yeah. Okay." Yuri smiled, and then his smile turned evil. "Hey, don’t tell your friends. Let them have their fun setting us up pointlessly.”

Otabek laughed. “It would be a shame to spoil whatever plans they’ve got going… does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

“I’d like that.” Yuri's phone went off, and he checked it. "Viktor. He wants to know if he needs to help hide a body."

"Probably. Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah. Probably. Not right now." Yuri put his phone away. "How long are you here?"

"I... haven't bought my return ticket yet. I do need to get back, I didn't exactly tell my coach I was skipping practice today."

"Idiot. At least it's only a week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: all Kazakh is done with Google Translate. Since the premise is this was done by one of Yuri's fans, it seems reasonable that that's how it was done in-universe. If something is so wrong that Otabek wouldn't recognize it, let me know.
> 
> Comments always welcome!


End file.
